Nima Cruz
"What the hell kind of zoo is this?!" - ''Nima on the nature of Jurassic Park '''Nima Cruz' was a professional smuggler hired by BioSyn to retrieve Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can from Jurassic Park. She was also present on Isla Nublar during the Incident, featured in Jurassic Park: The Game. Games Jurassic Park: The Game Nima grew up on Isla Nublar as part of a tribe who had lived on the island for thousands of years. She was rasied by her father, a spiritual healer, but her people were forced to abandon their home after the Costa Rican government loaned the island to InGen. InGen hired mercenaries to force the population off the island; among them was Oscar Morales. Some of the indigenous tried to stop them, but any resistance was crushed. Nima became distant from her father and went on to have a daughter of her own, Atlanta. With no financial support from InGen or the government, Nima and her people were forced to live in extreme poverty. Nima was a professional smuggler with intimate knowledge of Isla Nublar, hired by Biosyn to retrieve Nedry's Barbasol can, containing dinosaur embryos (which was lost under running mud in the film). She managed to retrieve the can, but was scared off by a Dilophosaurus and later attacked and bitten by a group of Troodon. Poisoned by the Troodon's saliva, she is discovered by Gerry and Jess Harding, who stumble across Nedry's abandoned Jeep to find her. They take her in their Jeep and precede to the Visitor Center. Along the way they stop to encounter a loose junior Triceratops and an angry alpha-female, as well as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She remained unconscious from the poison throughout this encounter, but woke up shortly afterwards. Then she gets in a fight with Billy Yoder and when she's about to get punched by Billy, the T-rex arrives. They later become friends. Depending on the players choice later on in the game, Nima can be killed by the Tyrannosaurus if she tries to save the Barbasol can or if she chooses to save Jess Harding she gets off the island with Jess and Gerry. Family *Unnamed father *Atlanta Cruz (daughter) Trivia *She is knowledgeable in the park's island setting. *She is surprised to discover upon arrival that dinosaurs are being displayed at the park. *She was the "Plan B" to the operation to retrieve dinosaur embryos, if Nedry was unable to get to the East Docks. *She is the first human to have been bitten by a Troodon . *She seemed to know Oscar and maybe it's possible he was her husband and he left her to work as a mercenary at Ingen. *When Miles pushes Nima on to the ground when she looks up at the Dilophosaurus. are 2 ways, *1 - Nima will roll to the side when the Dilophosaur leaps on the ground. *2 - If Nima doesn't roll to the side, the Dilophosaur will leap on top of her back. Gallery File:Nima.jpg|Concept Art for Nima File:Nima_2.jpg|Nima and Miles running from Nedry's Jeep. File:Nima_3.jpg|Nima flanked by two Dilophosaurus. File:Troodon_3.jpg|Nima pursued by hiding Troodons. File:Nima5.jpg|Nima and Miles are surrounded by Dilophosaurus. Dilophorgemter.JPG|Nima facing a Dilophosaurus. JP-4-11-4.jpg|Nima seconds before being devoured. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:2011 Category:Biosyn employees